The Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (BU ADC) Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) will support the development of physicians and other professional caregivers to improve clinical and research skills related to Alzheimer's disease (AD) and provide outreach programs to increase caregivers' and the lay public's knowledge of AD. The EITC has an integrative role within the BU ADC and collaborates closely with the reformulated clinical core; complements the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) EITC; and works with other local organizations to disseminate AD education. Nationally, the EITC collaborates with other ADCs, ADEAR Center, Alzheimer Association and other groups to advance AD care, education, and research. The EITC Leader, Dr. Ann Hurley, will continue to expand educational outreach activities to achieve the EITC's aims and the BU ADC's missions while concurrently publications the BU ADC. Three new initiatives were added for this second cycle. (1) The modules of the Practicing Physician Education Project will be used to train primary care physicians in the early detection of dementia and to develop a module specific for late stage AD. (2) An academic Detailing Model, Interdisciplinary Education for Alzheimer's Disease Research (IDEAR2), will bring junior investigators to develop or strengthen an existing program of research and senior researchers to develop a new area for research on the BU ADC. (3) A Dementia End-of- Life Cooperative will be created to engage in a rapid cycling improvement studies to improve end-of-life care for persons with dementia. Complementing the clinical core's activities, the EITC established three new educational priorities to: (1) promote safe home eniv9rnments for persons with early AD, (2) disseminate information about AD genetics, and (3) meet the special needs of the isolated urban elder with AD. The EITC will: (1) work with the Greater Boston Chinese Golden Age Center to made AD materials on the BU ADC homepage culturally and linguistically appropriate for the Chinese community and (2) develop a collaborative project with the Boston Housing Authority for elders in Boston Housing Units who have a low level of literacy.